Giving Without Receiving
by luckienumber
Summary: Once again he has saved her. He does it all the time. Why does he never want her to do something for him? Shika/Saku Shikura Sakumaru


One shot Shikamaru Sakura love. I think it's cute.

I think I might just stick to one shot for now because I tend to lose my train of thought for multi-chapter.

I hope you enjoy and please review.

I'm a huge fan of Sakumaru! lol or Shikura which ever sounds cooler to you! 3

* * *

_The rain is pouring down so hard, within minutes anyone would be drenched._

_But she didn't care. Or more like she couldn't. She was too focused on trying to live. Her heart felt like it was about to give out and her lungs were burning from all the running she did to escape her humiliation. The only thing she could feel now was the rain surrounding and suffocating her so that she felt like she was drowning in water whether it be the rain or her salty tears._

_Her heart was aching…..How could he do that to her? She had given her all to him. Her love, her trust, her affection, her..innocence. Her everything! But for what? To find out that he had been around when she wasn't looking? _

_She couldn't decide what was worse, finding out he was cheating on her in plain sight or finding out it was with someone she once saw as her sister._

_...It was quite funny though. Deep down she knew. She had felt something the first time he couldn't look her in the eye when she had asked him where he had been._

_And _He _had warned her. _

"_Sakura…..I don't….He's….," he sighed ,"He's not right for you...he's a liar. Trust me."_

"_No he's not. Stop worrying so much! I'll be fine. He said he stopped fooling around and I believe him."_

"_But Sak-."_

"_Dude! Chill! I can take care of myself!" She said angrily. _

_She stomped away and ignored him for the rest of the day. But she should have listened. _He _is always right, especially when it comes to her. He's been with her since they were 10. He's been watching her back since he stopped some girls from throwing rocks at her. He knew how she worked. How she thought. _

_What makes her tick. He knew everything about her plus it helped that he was a genius and could her out in a second._

_She didn't know what she would do without him._

"_Sakura!"_

_She heard her name over the pitter patter of the drizzle. He had found her even after she had tried to get lost so she wouldn't be found._

"_Sakura!" _

_She looked up to she her knight in shining armor standing over her as she sat on the soaked bench. He looked worried but in the lackadaisical way he did everything. He even held his umbrella languidly. _

"_I figured you'd be here."_

_Here? She looked around…...This was the place they first met. _

_The stupid park where those crazy girls would chase her to everyday after school to pitch rocks at her abnormally large forehead. She remembered the exact spot he was standing in when he told those girls to stop picking on me._

"_I didn't even mean to come here...I just ran.."_

"_...I know the feeling.."_

"…_.."_

"_..." He sat down next to her and waited for her to speak. He never pushed her to talk because he knew she would let it out when she was ready._

"_S-Shika?... What's wrong with me? There has to be something wrong with me for him to do this right?"_

"_There's nothing wrong with you Sakura. You have a big heart and you're selfless. You care about your everyone even when they aren't your friends. He didn't get that. He didn't get you. Few people actually do. It's hard to find someone like you now a days. "_

_They sat in silence as his last comment sank in. He always knew what to say._

"_Shika?"_

"_Hm?"_

_She looked into his gorgeous warm brown eyes and she lost herself and found something better. She clung to him, arms wrapped around his torso and head buried in his chest._

"_Thank you. For being here every time I need you."_

_They sat like that for a few minutes just listening to the pitter patter._

"_I think I should be thanking you." He whispered it soft that she couldn't hear. If she had looked up, she would have seen a rare smile. Soft and warm, like he was happy right where he was. She would have seen his brown eyes soften as he looked at her pink head with love._

You save me

When I feel like I'm drowning

You rescue me

From myself

You pick me up

When I know I'm falling

You take care

Of me

You know me

And how stubborn I am

Don't ask me

How I'm doing

When I'm feeling

Me against the world

You take my hand

Help me through it

You don't know

What you do for me

You don't know

That you help me breathe

When I'm down and I'm hurt

You pull me out the dirt

When I'm bruised and I'm burned

You're always so concerned

You do so much for me

I can't even believe

That you never ask for anything in return.

* * *

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. That song/poem is an original. I don't have a name for it but yeah.

Review please!

I'm also taking suggestions for other one-shots.

I'm considering other pairing but I will never ever do a Sakura/Sasuke fic because I believe he is scum, no offense to Sasuke lovers.

But until next time!

Seeya!


End file.
